Naruto,The White swordsman
by JustSnipe
Summary: Naruto meets the Kyuubi at the age of six and from then on their partnership starts. Watch as Naruto rocks the elemental nations and seeks the person who ruined his life. Naruto x ? x ? x ? Godlike,Kenjutsu,Smart&Cunning!Naruto


I dont own Naruto or any other anime/manga. Because if I did Haku and kyuubi would be females.

Chapter one. The meeting

It was a sunny a sunny day in the village of Konohagakure and Naruto can be seen on a playground, trying to approach the kids that were currently there. But just as he was about to befriend one of the kids,they were all called back to their parents location. The parents all looked at him with disgust and hate but Naruto couldn't understand why.

"Why am I hated?" he asked himself, now alone in the playground. He sighed and turned around towards the exit.

Exiting the playground he continued on towards the red light district. You see Naruto lived for three years in the orphanage until he was kicked out and The Hokage - Hiruzen Sarutobi found him on the streets and found him a home in the red light district where he was now living, now three years. Naruto is now six years old, wearing a white t-shirt with a red spiral on the back, black pants and black sandals. His eyes shone with brightness and kindness, his sun kissed hair illuminating the sun and the whisker marks that were brightening his face even more.

Just ad he entered the districted and made a turn, there was a mob of angry villagers waiting for him with knifes, broken bottles, pitchforks and more. Naruto instantly was on the run since this wasnt the dirst time when he was chased by villagers.

Naruto was running for a few hours, with his godly stamina but he also has a limit. Just as he made a turn in the outskirts of the village, he collapsed on the ground. The angry mob found him and Naruto was beated to a bloody pulp.

Naruto's body and face were full of bruises, scratches and stab wounds and yet his "healing abilities" already working on the serious ones. While the angry villagers were beating on him, they never felt chakra beeing build up and that Naruto's eyes flashed into a ripple pattern but still remaining blue. In that second all the civilians were repeled away from the blond- ripple eyed boy who was holding on himself with his last strenght.

Naruto soon collapsed on the groud, face first - unconcious. The villagers that were repeled regained their compose and saw what happened to the blond and tried take advantage over it. They rushed in their respective weapons ready; ready to strike but were once again unsuccesful due to a Weasel Masked Anbu captain appearing infront of them, be was bloodied and his attire was shredded showing thag he was in a battle.

He killed them instantly and scolded at the arrogance in the village's populance for attacking a innocent child. A child that should have been seen as a hero; the baby that saved this village from the Nine tailed fox since its rampage was stopped by the boy's father the Yondaime Hokage, sealing the beast in his own child, leaving it parentless since the mother was believed to be dead.

The Anbu looked at Naruto and an idea popped in his head. 'I am leaving the village anyway. Why not save Kushina-sensei's son from this village' ; You see the Anbu's name was Uchiha Itachi who just finished his last mission for this village - Assassination of the Uchiha clan. The Uchihas were planning on blowing a coup in the village - assassinating Naruto; releasing Kyuubi in the process and overthrowing the current Hokage - Hiruzen Sarutobi. Itachi killed his own clan - leaving his mother and brother alive in the process.

Itachi slowly walked up to the blonde's prone form and picked him up gently, sliding his arms under his back and legs - bridal style. He turned to leave but remembered that The Hokage held a deap bond with the blond jinchuriki So he should at least alert him.

Dissapearing from sight quickly with Naruto in his arms and reappearing in Hiruzen's office, finding Him doing his paper work. The black haired youth gently laid the child in his arms on one of the couches and turned to the Hokage.

Sarutobi still not noticing the presence of Naruto qnd only of Itachi adressed the uchiha teenager without looking up from his papers.

"Itachi-kun done already? I guess it was a succes but it wasnt needed for you to come here." Said the older male to the teenager with kindness in his voice.

"Hokage-sama I was on my way to the village exit when I was passing trought the red light district. Well I found young Naruto getting attacked by villagers ans shinobi." He replied with seriousness in his voice. Upon hearing that Hiruzen jumped out his desk, fuming.

"Where is he? Is he alright? What happened?" He shouted, worried about his adoptive grandson, failing to notice the sleeping child on bis couch.

Itachi chuckled and gestured to the Hokage towards the couch where Naruto was.

"He is here and the fox is already dealing with the injuries... But something unbelievable happened when they were attacking him. You see I just arrived at his location when I felt his chakra flaring and in the next second all the attackers were repelled away from him." Said Itachi, describing what happened minutes ago in the alley.

"What happened, how could he do that?!"

"It's just a theory but I think that Naruto awakened the Rinnegan."

"But how I thought it was just a myth.. And Naruto-kun awakened them. He will be in danger in this village when no one even acknowledges his existence."

"I know that's why I want to take him with me and train him. I wont join Akatsuki I will be training Naruto."

Hiruzen achieved a thoughtful expression on his face, fingers tapping on his chin, thinking of other option ; finding none.

"Alright, now come with me! We must get Naruto's possessions."

"His mother's and fathers?" Asked Itachi, earning a nod of approval and a gesture to follow him from Hiruzen.

They both exited the office, leaving Naruto by his own devices; not aware of what is happening in his mind right now.

_**Naruto's mind scape**_

Naruto groaned and rubbed his head. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and looked around; finding the place unfamiliar - it was a tunnel. Behind him there was a wall meaning that the only way was forward. He walked forward for what seemed like hours but it was actually just a second in real life but he soon found himself in front of a huge cage. On the doors of the cage there was a small peace of paper with the Kanji for Seal.

Naruto walked forward, inside the cage. He walked in darkness for a few minutes, seeing darkness. 'Darkness there,Darkness there,Darkness there and oh! Darkness everywhere' screamed Naruto frustrated in his mind.

After a few minutes Naruto found himself in front a fury creature that looked like a fox. It was deep asleep with its head onto his paws. It's head was huge ad his paws were giant ... Overall it was too big.

He slowly reached forward with his hand, towards its nose, placing it in his fur; stroking it gently. He fox huffed but leaned in to the touch. Opening one eye the fox saw a boy no older then seven in front of him giggling while he was stroking his fur.

**"Hello there, child"** greeted Kyuubi, quite amused at how a mere human showed kindness to a bijuu - a monster like him.

"Um, are you the Nine tailed fox?" Asked little Naruto, still stroking its fur.

**"And what If I am?"** Asked the beast with both eyes fixed on Naruto.

"Well if you are ... how are you alive and where are we?" Asked Naruto innocently.

**"Child, what were you told about me?"** - counter questioned Kyuubi.

"Well I have heard stories about you being the most powerful being alive but also a few bad things that I don't believe."

**"And what would that be?" **

"I have heard that you were a mindless beast that only destroys and lives trough destruction. Oh and that the Fourth killed you but they were all lies I guess."

**"Alight, to answer your questions. I was not killed because it was impossible for a human to kill a bijuu,something like me, I was merely sealed away. And the second question ... Well ... Uh we are in your mindscape. You see I was sealed inside of you when you were born."** said the bijuu. Silence fell in the cage, neither speaking anything.

**"Anyways have you ever thought why you were not dead from hunger or dehydration? Or why you were always healing super fast or why you got those whisker marks? You got them from me, young Naruto. You are my container and as such I would rather not let you die."** Silence fell once again; Kyuubi was waiting for reaction while Naruto stood his ground with a thoughtful expression on his face.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto crashed into Kyuubi with his arms inside his fur, trying to wrap his arms around his giant paws but it seems impossible. The bijuu was surprised at the action and that Naruto was actually sobbing in his fur. The Bijuu hesitated for a while but relentlessly returned the hug with his other paw around Naruto's small form.

"Thank you for everything that you have done, you always helped me I was on the verge of dying and you healed me when I was attacked! Thank you!" sobbed Naruto in his fur.

_**'It seems I have got a kind hearted and not power-hungry container.'**_ Thought Kyuubi

"Hey Kyuubi, what is your real name? Kyuubi is just a title,right?" Said the blond, shocking the bijuu even more.

_**'He is the first of my containers who asked for my real name, he is interesting indeed.' **_Thought Kyuubi while looking rhe blond in the eyes with a calculative gaze**."My name is Kurama."** Said Kyuubi.

"My name is Naruto!" Shouted the blond which earned him a groan from the great beast.

**"Are you going to be a ninja Naruto?"** After a nod of approval Kyuubi sighed**."Naruto if you are going to be a ninja,you must not be loud and no bright clothes."**

Naruto was sad; sad because no one even acknowledged his existence, no one helped him. "No one wants to help me, people don't even acknowledge my presence, its like they ignore me." Said Naruto in low voice that showed sadness and loneliness.

**"I will help you then. I will turn you in one of the strongest ninjas that have ever lived and walked on the Elemental Nations."** Said Kyuubi

"Really ? " exclaimed the blond; after a big nod, the blond started jumping around the cage in happiness.

**"Yes but I need you to remove the seal over the cage. I will not take over your body because I find you interesting and not power hungry."** Said Kyuubi with a kind yet gentle smile which turned into a grin when Naruto nodded and turned around - heading towards the end of the cage.

"I will not disappoint you Kurama-sensei." Said the blond with a smile.

**"I hope you wont or you will regret it."**

Naruto reached the cage and exited, turning around and raised his head towards the seal; finding too high for him. He opened his mouth to call for Kurama but in that second a black liquid like substance shot out of the ground around his feet, raising him towards the seal.

Naruto reached with his hand towards the seal and grabbed it by the end preparing to rip it off. He tensed his muscles and in that second a hand grabbed his wrist and pushed him off the platform.

"What so you think you are doing,Naruto?" Called someone that stood in the darkness.

"Who are you and why did you have to push me?" Said Naruto. The figure stepped out of the darkness and showed himself. It was a male with blond spiky hair with two bangs falling on both sides if his face and blue eyes; dressed with brown Anbu style pants, a white cloak that reached his knees with blue flames on the bottom edges.

"Fourth Hokage" said Naruto. The elder man smiled, a kind smile.

"Hello Naruto, you have grown up! Now answer my question. Why did you try to remove seal.

**"Because I told him to, my friend" **said Kurama with a grin.

"Why would you do that? Are you trying to take over my Naruto's body?"

**"Because I would like to help him and train him in the shinobi arts, and the seal is too tight to do that. And no I wont try to take over his body. I find him interesting and pure hearted. I also believe that he would need my help for the life of Human sacrifice."** Said Kurama with a small smile evident on his lips.

"Why should I believe that? How can you garantee that you wont try to take over my son's body?" Said the fourth turning towards his son with a grin."Yes Naruto-kun I am your Father But keep it a secret until you are strong enough to defend yourself." Again turning towards Kurama, he sighed "well?"

**"I have no reason to, plus I would be resealed in someone who wouldn't be like young Naruto there! You have my word."**

"Alright but just so you know his mother's chakra is sealed in here just like mine. She will come here at some point."

**"I will leave you to catch up. Naruto remove the seal when you are ready."** Said Kurama, turning around and heading deeper in his cage.

"Alright Kurama-sensei." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto-kun how are you? How was your live in Konoha?" in the second Minato finished He was punched in the stomach by Naruto.

"How could you do this? Did you ever think of what will happen with me in that village?" Shouted a furious Naruto.

"There was no other way! And what do you mean? What happened in the village?"

"They hate me, dispise me, beat me, stab me, hunt me on my birthdays! They dont even aknowledge my existence." Shouted Naruto.

"I never thought it would be that way! I meant for you to be seen as a hero and not an outcast. Plus I wouldnt trust any other child to bear this responsibility other hen my son." Shouted Minato with tears in his eyes. "Naruto I love you but believe me there was no other way!"

"You think that I am capable enough to bear this?" Asked Naruto.

"Of course, you are an Uzumaki and a Namikaze after all" said Minato with a grin.

"Thank you for believing in me ... tou-san." grinned Naruto back. "Can you tell me something for yourself,dad? And for my mom"

"Sure Naruto." Said Minato and so he began. He told him about his life as Hokage, before it and some adventures. He told him about his mother and her past and also told him that Kushina was the last Jinchuriki of Kurama.

"Now Naruto this is where we part, I am Disappearing. Remember, I and your mother always loved you and always will. And which ever path you choose we will always be proud of you." Said Minato,'starting to disappear from the Mindscape. "I love you,son" were his last words before he fully disappeared.

"I love you too, tou-san." Said Naruto to no one, out loud. The blond turned around and walked over to the end of the cage. The platform once again appeared and raised him towards the seal. This time Naruto successfully ripped it off and under the seal there was a diagram with tomoes.

**"The key to the diagram is your seal on your stomach, place a hand over it and make a clock wise motion with your palm. It will open the cage."** Kurama's booming voice echoed in the tunnel.

Naruto did as he was told - he placed a hand over the seal and made a clock wise with his palm. The diagram started to disappear with loud clacks and after a few seconds the cage swung open and both of the occupants's chakra flared.

_**In the real world - Hiruzen's office.**_

Both elders - Itachi and Hiruzen were discussing about Naruto and his parentage. Hiruzen was giving to Itachi all the family scrolls that Naruto's parents possessed and Itachi was sealing everything in a huge scroll.

They were cut out of their work when Naruto's chakra flared; cracking the couch and the floor under it just from chakra. Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a red cloak, that was flaring over his skin and clothes.

"Naruto!" shouted both Itachi and Hiruzen, rushing over him."What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about Jiji,Itachi-san. I just met Kur...Kyuubi and my father." Both males were shocked of what he said and quite worried for Naruto.

"Did something happen to your seal? And how did you meet Minato-kun?"

"My dad sealed part of his chakra in me when he sealed Kyuubi into me. About the seal ... Uh ... I removed it"

"You did what?!" They both shouted... Again. "Why did you remove the seal,Naruto?"

"Because Kurama isn't what you think he is! He isn't a mindless beast like you all describe him. He is the first person thar ever wanted to help me plus he always healed me and helped me when I was on the verge of dying!" Shouted Naruto, defending the name of his first real friend and partner.

"How are you so sure? What if he tries to kill you?" Asked Itachi

"Because he wont and he gave his word to tou-san" said Naruto with his cloak starting to recede back into the seal.

"I see" they both said in unison. "Lets hope you are right,Naruto-kun" said Itachi with a smile. "Oh and you are leaving the village with me, on a training trip." Said Itachi,lying.

"What? What about my stuff?" Shouted Naruto.

_**"Listen to what they are saying,it's for the good because while we are in the village you wont be able to do much with my chakra... Well you can but you will destroy the village with minimal effort."**_ said Kyuubi in his head via Mental link that was now possible to be used due to the seal being removed.

"Alright but where are we going? And isnt Itachi an Anbu how can he have a vacation?" They both tensed when Naruto said that.

"Hokage-sama! I think that Naruto-kun has the right to know." Said Itachi. The Hokage looked at him like he was crazy but after a few seconds of thinking, Hiruzen nodded. And so they told him of what Itachi did and why he did it. The blond took it well enough, not looking at Itachi with hate but with a kind smile.

"So my soon to be sensei is a hero and yet he would be hated just like me." Said Naruto. They all chuckled at Naruto's eclaimed and prepared to leave.

"Naruto-kun its time to go" said the raven haired teenager, grabbing the scroll with the blonds possessions.

"okay." Said Naruto, turning towards his grandfather figure with a smile "I will be seeing you again Jiji." Contined And hugged the Hokage Who gratefully returned the hug.

"I hope so."

Naruto and Itachi exited the village without any problems and now they were walking on the road,heading towards wave/water was looking around him, clearly astonished at the environment outside of the village;Itachi was silently walking, just looking at the road in front of him But deeply disturbed of Akatsuki and their intentions towards Naruto and the other Jinchuriki.

'This bad, its enough that i declined the offer from the Akatsuki ... Im sure that they will hunt me down for that but I cant do much while Naruto is around me, we must hide somewhere and keep a really low profile' thought Itachi.

"Why are you disturbed Itachi-sensei?" suddenly said Naruto, shocking Itachi since he learned how to hide his emotions

"How did you know that I was disturbed Naruto-kun?"

"I don't know I just-" started the blond but was cut off by the fox.

_**"Its an effect from my chakra, you can feel emotions and chakra signatures. Your sense of smell, touch, hearing and your sight are expanded!"**_ Said Kurama.

_'I see, thanks Kurama-sensei' _replied Back Naruto mentally.

"What is it?" Asked Itachi seeing the distant look on Naruto.

"Its Kurama-sensei he said that I can feel emotions and chakra and that my senses are enhanced."

"So you are a sensor,thats good." Said Itachi smiling "To answer your question,I am worried about a certain Organization. Sooner or later it will hunt you down,thats why we must keep low. I guess we can go at Wave." Continued the raven haired teen.

"Lets head there then sensei!" the teen nodded and continued on the road to wave country.

They arrived at wave country the next day with no problems on their way here. They stopped at a small inn on the road for the night. Wave country was a nice place - silent, no ninjas and no connections to the five great nations which made it quite peaceful.

Naruto and Itachi walked into into the small village, searching for a Hotel or a property that was being sold. They searched for a few hours but they found a property that was being sold for an average prize. The money was not the problem since thy had a lot - The Uchiha's and Namikaze-Uzumaki's all money being in Itachi and Naruto's possession.

They entered the house which was a simple made one, two story one but with a huge garden where they can train. There was also a basement under the house where they could place their scrolls with enough seals and security. The living room was big with a small bar in one of the corners, a big table in he middle of the room and a few sofas. The kitchen was also big with an oven, a fireplace , a fridge and a kitchen table. There were also four bed rooms and two bathrooms.

Naruto and Itachi were boyh in the huge garden; rwady to start Narutos was dressed in a black bodysuit with numerous seals on it, that could help him train his stamina speed and strenght. Itachi was not wearing his mask or Anbu uniform; he wore a gray sleeveless shirt, black baggy pants and black sandals.

"Naruto, your training begins." started Itachi without any emotions on face. "Everyday we will doing physical exercises which would increase you stamina,speed and strength. After that we will start with tai jutsu. I know a lot of styles, we will which one of those is complimenting your personality, if we dont find anything from me then we will use your father and mothers scrolls. anyways after a few hours of tai jutsu training we will start with theories for ninja arts and jutsus and when I deem you ready, we will add elemental training to our schedule. Understood?" Said Itachi while looking at Naruto's dumb stuck expression "Mmm?" Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts And nodded dumbly.

"okay then lets start, give me twenty laps around the training ground and then we will continue." Naruto groaned but did as he was told.

Three months later

Naruto was sitting cross-legged Position - meditating. He progressed much in the last three months. His speed increased tenfold, his strength and stamina also. His tsijutsu was on genin level which was awesome for a six year old. He can now perform the three academy jutsus - Kawarimi, bunshin and transformation. He also knew a few other non elemental techniques like Kage bunshin, shuriken/kunai kage bunshin and shunshin. His training with Kurama and Itachi also helped him hide and keep in check his emotions. His expression was just like Itachi's but he preferred to keep his eyes closed and rely on his senses And hide his eyes which were blue but with ripple pattern.

He discovered his Rinnegan in his first month of training while he was training - he was ordered to channel some chakra into his eyes and he did as he was told. When he did so his vision was enhanced and he was able to see chakra and see the the chakra points in the human body and predict opponents movements. It also granted him control over all elements,even the sub-elements, Ying and Yang, and control over gravity and pressure.

Kurama was and still is training him in the Rinnegans powers and abilities since he knew everything from the sage of six paths. Naruto mastered the Deva path and Animal paths; the others were still hard for him and he had little success with them.

Itachi and Naruto kept a really low profile, they only exited the house when they needed food and supplies. No ninjas knew their current location and no one bothered them. A few times bandits tried to breach the house but once they entered they were quickly disposed of by Naruto's summons(The powers of the animal path which grant him the ability to summon any animal and share its visiob) or by Naruto himself.

They were now starting elemental training and advanced taijutsu.

Itachi came out of the house to see Naruto meditating. He started walking towards Naruto slowly and without sny noise so he wont interupt him. He reached Naruto and stood behind him, waiting for him to finish.

"Ya know,Itachi-sensei you shouldnt do something like this. Are you trying to scare me or something?" Chuckled Naruto.

"I just didnt want to interupt your training and I think it wouldnt do much even if I supress my chakra you can still sense me." complimented Itachi with a smile as he sat down next to him. "How is Kurama?" Continued Itachi

"He's good but I want to take him out of my seal and he is saying that I am not ready and that we should wait for that."

"and why is that?"

"Well he said that the proccess will hurt and that I need to grow more and my pain tolerance be on the maximum level."

"Well I guess the process is painful and he doesnt wish to hurt you for his sake"

"I know and I am grateful."

"Naruto Its time to start with your Elemental Training and advanced Taijutsu. This training will be tough but you will do great"

"Okay then lets start sensei"

"Okay, first you must master your elements which would be easy for you since you have perfect Chakra control thanks to the Rinnegan. Hmm lets start with fire manipulation and then we will learn jutsu. One day you could even make you own. Now go find leafs and try to burn them by gathering elemental chakra!"

"Hai sensei!" said Naruto and disappeared from sight.

Itachi stood in the middle of the training ground smiling, thinking how his student was way better the arrogant Uchiha


End file.
